


Midnight Margaritas

by WintersWitch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I didn't tag the Minor Characters, I need to stop watching Pratical Magic, Kinda, Natasha doesn't use a cup measure when making drinks, Possibly cracky, Songfic, Wanda Maximoff is a cinnamon roll, Why Did I Write This?, idk - Freeform, midnight margaritas, the relationships are minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersWitch/pseuds/WintersWitch
Summary: Natasha and Maria make margaritas at midnight, everynight and this time Wanda joins.





	Midnight Margaritas

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any characters. This is based off the Midnight Margaritas scene from 'Practical Magic' I'll try to add the link. Please excuse any spelling errors. I literally wrote this instead of sleeping.

Natasha knocked on Bucky and Wanda's door letting her know it was time. Maria was in the kitchen getting the tequila, triple sec and limes when Pepper walked in.

“What are you doing?”

“Midnight margaritas.”

“Don't you have kids?”

“Pep, they're four. I stopped breastfeeding two years ago. You can join if you want.”

“Maria, I just came off of a 20 hour flight. Jet lag is currently setting in. I'll see you tomorrow morning.”

“Hopefully, you can join tomorrow.”

Pepper was already upstairs when Natasha and Maria came down and went into the kitchen.

“When did Pepper come back?” Natasha asked Maria while plugging in the blender.

“Like 5 minutes ago.”

“Did she want to join?”

“No, she just got off of a 20 hour flight.”

“Do you think the blender will wake everyone up?” Wanda questioned while she was cutting the limes.

“No one woke up when we started this three months ago.” Maria answered.

“You've been doing this for three months? How come I was never invited?”

“Because, we wanted to wait until you were old enough to drink.”

“But, I'm only 19.”

“You're currently old enough to drink in Sokovia.”

“But, Sokovia doesn't have a drinking age.”

“Exactly.” Maria said while grabbing her cup and sitting down at one of the bar stools.

“Nat… what do you think?”

“Wanda…I'm Russian… we don't have a legal drinking age.” Natasha said while pouring her drink into the first cup she could find, which may or may not be coffee mug. “Besides, we’re not pressuring you. If you don't wanna drink, don't.”

“I want to……just this one time.” Wanda replied taking the cup that Maria offered her. She looked inside the cup suspiciously, not surprisingly there wasn't a lot in there.

“Relax, we’re not trying to get you drunk.” Maria informed her. “Unless you wanted to and if you did you'll have to join us when Nat’s making the drinks.”

“What happens when she's making the drinks?”

“She adds vodka… like a lot of it.”

“Like that time in Vegas?”

“Yes, all of that happened because, she made the drinks.” Maria replied while side-eyeing Nat, who was reading a magazine. It looked like one of the kids Highlights magazines but, she was a little bit tipsy so she couldn't tell. “That's why she's not allowed to mix drinks anymore.”

“I don't add that much. I only added three shots.” Nat tried to argue but, she doesn't even use a shot glass when making drinks, she just pours the bottle into the blender and estimates how much alcohol she uses.

“Is three shots one third of the bottle?”

“I never said how big my shot glasses were.” Natasha smirked.

The last time Natasha made drinks was about six months after the Ultron Incident, it was Darcy's birthday, they were celebrating in Las Vegas and Darcy said she wanted it to be “a night to remember”. Plenty of things went wrong that night and if Tony didn't have 24 hour surveillance at the vacation home they were staying at and if he didn't make them wear body cameras, they would not have known what happened that night. To make a long story short, the couch was found on the roof with Clint on top of it, Darcy and Pietro got married, Wanda was lost, Steve was in a bathtub filled with cocktail sauce,Tony was sleeping in the pool on an air mattress, Vision was in the deep freezer, Sam was on top of the Las Vegas welcome sign and Maria and Natasha won 3 million at casino and got matching tattoos. Let's just say that, Maria was glad her mom was watching her and Sam's children for the weekend and that Natasha and Steve’s son, James, had a play date in Asgard.

**Author's Note:**

> The scene I was talking about: https://youtu.be/1Ihb6FLSh64


End file.
